A Perfect Day
by Kylestra
Summary: Lars was nearly two years old, and he was having a great day. He was spending it with two of his favourite people and he was having a great time, what could possibly make this day even better?  Becker fic


A PERFECT DAY

Summary: Lars was nearly two years old, and he was having a great day. He was spending it with two of his favourite people and he was having a great time, what could possibly make this day even better? (Becker fic)

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, I do own Lars though, he is inspired by my nephew who turns two at the end of this month and is just too darn cute and he knows it! He doesn't own primeval either, but possibly if he smiled his cutest smile they would give it to him (I might actually try that).

Warning: Squee warning, this is possibly the cutest story I have ever written!

* * *

Lars was having a great day, the nearly two year old little boy was spending the day in the park with two of his favourite people in the whole world. Granted Lars didn't know a whole lot of people yet, being not even two years old yet didn't give you a great amount of time to meet people in, but these two, they were definitely somewhere on the top of his list (their places on the list varied slightly on a regular basis depending on amounts of scolding, strictness and amount of time spend playing with him). There was the man he called 'Aha' and the woman he always called 'Eija', they had often (desperately) tried to get him to call them something else, but Lars had found out soon enough that they responded perfectly fine to his nicknames and he didn't see the need to put any effort into learning new names for them.

As if spending the whole day in the park with Aha and Eija wasn't enough, Lars was overly excited at the fact that he had already spotted two 'woofs' a duck and his favourite animal of all: a kitty. They were now sitting in the sunshine on the soft grass and Eija had given him a cookie which he was happily munching on when the grownups started talking.

"So Hill, how's work?" Eija asked casually, but Lars wasn't born yesterday (in fact he was born one year, seven months and nine days ago) and he could see she thought this to be an important subject. Aha though didn't seem to want to talk about it and gave her that same look that Lars got from him whenever he did something naughty like climb on the side table (which was totally justified if you asked Lars because how else was he going to reach that pretty shiny kitty figurine on the shelf above it, if they didn't want him to climb onto the table they should just put it somewhere he could reach it). Eija (just like Lars) didn't let the look deter her. "Come on, just keep it vague, how are your colleagues, you mentioned there were some new people, you getting along with everyone?"

Aha sighed "The new colleagues are nice, two of the old ones came back so that's nice too."

Eija smiled victoriously which was almost the same exact smile as Lars smiled whenever he did manage to get his hands on the pretty shiny kitty figurine. "See that's a good start." She said and then thought for a moment. "And you mentioned new equipment, you weren't too happy about that were you?"

Aha smiled ever so slightly at that one. "The new equipment isn't as bad as I expected, it works very well actually."

"That's good, you have to be able to trust your equipment." Eija told him happily.

By now Lars had finished his cookie and decided that grownup talk was boring and a total waste of a great day in the park so he stood up and started to toddle off. "Lars, stay close." Aha warned him. Lars registered the warning, but decided close was a relative term, besides there was a really big tree just over there that warranted some thorough exploration.

Reaching the tree Lars looked back at the two people lounging in the grass, Eija looked over at him and waved, Lars smiled and happily returned the wave, then he continued his exploration of the big tree. He wandered around it to the back and then peered carefully around the trunk to see if there was anyone to play peek-a-boo with, but Aha and Eija were now standing and seemed to be more interested in a new group of people in the park that was quickly walking up to them. Disappointed Lars set his sights on the bushes not far from the tree, something rustled inside them and Lars hoped that maybe it was a kitty that was making that sound. He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards it.

He heard the rustling closer now and knew any minute now he would see the kitty. As he pushed a few leaves aside he was sourly disappointed again as a squirrel swiftly scampered away from him.

Lars could hear Eija calling his name but he wasn't ready yet to go back to boring grownup talk so he stayed where he was. Deciding there could still be a kitty around here somewhere Lars crawled along a little further until he emerged on the other side of the bushes. Lars had just plopped down there to survey his exciting new surroundings when he heard Aha calling his name, and there was something in his voice that made Lars decide to call back to him. Aha came crashing through the bushes and swooped Lars into his arms. Grownups often got scared when they couldn't find Lars, which Lars thought was ridiculous because nothing bad ever happened to him, most of the time he was just having heaps of fun only for them to interrupt it. Lars figured Aha must have been really scared this time because he hugged him very tightly before walking back to Eija.

Eija was surrounded by three new people when Lars and Aha returned to her and Lars immediately buried his face in Aha's neck, he didn't like it when there were a lot of people he didn't know. "He alright Becker?" One of the new people asked Aha, Lars could feel Aha nodding and dared a glance at the new arrivals. There were two men, one a little older, one younger and a woman with short blond hair.

Eija rubbed Lars' back and when Lars looked at her she looked really scared so he reached his arms out to her to hug her. Aha quickly transferred him from his strong arms to hers, Lars didn't mind, he felt safe with either of them.

"The soldier's closed the anomaly, but there's been a creature incursion." The slightly older man said with a funny accent.

This information seemed to scare Aha, Lars knew Aha was very good at hiding how he felt about things, but in just under two years Lars already figured out a few tell tale signs of how he really felt, and right now Lars was pretty sure he was scared, and when Aha was scared, Lars got scared.

"You and Lars get out of here, we'll get one of the soldiers to bring you to the ARC." Aha told Eija and the new woman was now saying something to nobody in particular and nodded to Aha.

Eija was scared too, this was easier to tell though, Eija didn't hide her feelings like Aha did. "Be careful." She told Aha and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she told Lars: "Say bye bye."

Lars reached his little arms out to Aha who took him back in his arms to receive a tiny sized bear hug from the little boy, then Lars puckered his lips as he had been taught and the two shared a quick kiss before he was handed back to Eija. "Alright, go." Aha told them, he seemed slightly embarrassed by their goodbye ritual, which he had never been before, Lars wondered why now all of a sudden.

Eija started walking shifting him more securely in her arms, they seemed to be headed for a man dressed completely in black waiting for them at the entrance to the park. Lars didn't want to leave the park, he was having a really good time, and he really didn't want to leave Aha, after all Aha had promised this morning that he was going to spend the whole day with him and Lars knew the day wasn't over yet, because he hadn't even had nap time yet.

Suddenly something big and hairy was blocking their path, it growled at them and Eija screamed. Aha came running towards them and shot something blue out of this thing he held in his hand and the big growling hairy thing fell over. Now that it was lying still Lars could get a good look at it. "Kitty!" He exclaimed happily as he pointed at it.

"No, not a kitty." Eija told him her voice shaking, which Lars didn't understand, there was no need to be afraid of kitties right?

Aha reached them. "You alright?" he asked. Eija nodded.

Lars, happy at the return of Aha, reached out his arms to him and was happy to find himself being lifted out of Eija's now shaking arms. "Aha, kitty!" Lars pointed happily.

"Yes big kitty, rawr." Aha told him with an amused smile on his face.

Eija hit Aha (which she did ever so often even though she would get mad at Lars if he did it). "Don't tell him that's a kitty."

"Well technically a sabre tooth is part of the cat..." The new woman trailed off after a thorough glare from Eija.

Aha just made a face at Lars which made him giggle, Aha pointed at the kitty too. "Big kitty, ouch." He instructed.

"Kitty, rawr, ouch." Lars repeated to show he understood.

"He is just the cutest!" The new woman told Aha. Lars got told he was the cutest a lot, and not only by people he knew, but by complete strangers in the supermarket or at the park too, so this was nothing new. Lars knew he was cute, and every so often he made sure to make good use of his cuteness.

"Don't be fooled by his looks, he's a little devil underneath." Aha told the new woman, but the smile on his face while he said it told Lars he didn't really mean it.

"So is he yours?" The young man asked pointing at Aha and Eija, and immediately turned an embarrassing shade of red at the realisation that he actually asked that question.

Both Aha and Eija broke out into laughter, which they often did whenever they got this question (Which was a lot, which really confused Lars). "No!" Both of them exclaimed merrily.

"Then who does he belong to?" The man with the funny accent asked.

Lars thought this was a silly question and so decided he should answer this. "Mommy an Daddy!" He told him.

"Exactly." Eija told him happily, her earlier fear seemingly forgotten. "Lars is our little brother." She explained.

"Wha... how?" The young man asked.

"Half brother really, our father remarried a considerably younger woman and she wanted children so about nine months later there was Lars." Aha told them. Now Lars had had nearly two years to figure this out and he really thought he nearly got it now. The way he saw it, his mommy was not Aha and Eija's mommy, but his daddy was also Aha and Eija's daddy. Now Aha and Eija's mommy went away, but because they really wanted Lars their daddy had found mommy so Lars could be born, at least that was how he saw it. He honestly found the whole thing very confusing and was fully prepared to investigate the matter more thoroughly as soon as everybody actually understood the questions he was asking.

After someone had taken the big kitty away (to Lars' great disappointment) they left the park. At first Lars was disappointed at this too, but they didn't go home, instead they went to the place where Aha worked, which was way better than the park. There was a lot of room to run around in this place, and Lars loved running around.

And the people Aha worked with turned out to be really nice. He really liked the girl with the brightly coloured clothes (of course she did give him juice and cookies and anyone who gave Lars juice and cookies immediately turned up on his good list).

The young man, who Lars found out was called Con (or at least that was what Lars called him now) was really funny, he nearly fell over twice and actually fell over for real once, and nothing is funnier than people falling over.

The new woman with the short blond hair showed Lars a really cool flying animal which he was actually allowed to touch, and although it was no kitty Lars really liked it anyway.

But the best person Aha worked with was the man who dressed funny (his clothes were almost completely blue with white stripes and he had this weird yellow thing tied around his neck, he looked absolutely silly if you asked Lars). Lars had invented this game, he was really good at inventing games, about the big kitty. He would walk around and come up to people and growl like the big kitty had done and he would scare people. Lars had scared Aha really good, Aha didn't get scared often but Lars did it this time, he even clutched his chest and everything (!). Con nearly fell over (again) when Lars scared him. But the silly dressed man had the best reaction of them all, every time Lars scared him he would clutch at his chest and say things like: 'oh deary me' and 'oh my, oh my' then he'd sigh and shake his head only to be scared again minutes later (which not only seemed to amuse Lars but just about everybody else as well).

When Aha and Eija finally brought Lars home they tucked him into bed and Lars fell asleep almost instantly, and he dreamed of the perfect day spent with his bestest big brother and bestest big sister and a really big kitty.

The End

* * *

Yes I know bestest isn't a word, but Lars thinks so, so that's good enough for me. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of the results of me letting my inner two year old out to play, I love to hear it (but please be nice, my inner two year old is a little sensitive).


End file.
